Lullaby
by chiquislover25
Summary: He hears the cries in the middle of the night and he feels his wife getting up to quiet them down.


**I do not own the characters nor the songs. I saw Celine Dion's Miracle Album and this story came to mind when I heard the song.**

Jesse wakes up when he feels Rachel leave his embrace and climb off the bed. Through his foggy mind, he faintly recognizes the cries coming from the next room, through the monitor and through the walls. It's their son he realizes as he tries to defog his brain. He sits up preparing to go help if needed.

"Shh. It's okay, mommy's got you," he hears his wife's soft voice say to their child through the monitor.

Slowly he hears his son's cries diminish and after he hears them calm down, he gets up and goes to the nursery. As he stands at the door looking into the room, he hears his wife singing softly to their child as she sits on the rocking chair and tries to rock him back to sleep.

" _ **The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes**_ " she begins to sing as she caresses her son's face and wipes away a few remaining tears. She looks into his eyes, identical to her husband's, and smiles softly at him, letting him know that she's there for him and that everything was going to be okay.

" _ **And the moon and the stars, were the gifts you gave,**_ " she sings making sure she's rocking at the speed he tends to like.

" _ **To the night and the empty skies, my love,**_ " she sings as she looks at the moon shining into the room and kisses him softly.

" _ **The first time ever I kissed you mouth,**_ " she gently touches his small lips that are slowly forming into a smile. " _ **I felt the earth turn in my hand, like the trembling heart of a captive bird,**_ " she sings as she feels his heartbeat slow down. " _ **That was there at my command, my love.**_ " Her thoughts on the next line turn not only to the child in her arms and one in the crib but also to the man standing by her observing the interaction between her and their son.

" _ **The first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart beat so close to mine,**_ " she says remembering her first time with her husband and the first night that they spent with their twins as a family. She sees her son closing his eyes and burying himself deeper in her arms.

" _ **The first time ever I saw your face, your face, your face, your face,**_ " she remembers seeing her children's faces for the first time and seeing her husband's for the first time as well.

"I love you so much, more than anything," she whispers to her son as she softly places a kiss on his head. She feels her husband come next to her and kiss her head softly and wraps and arm around her.

"That was beautiful," he says softly against her hair as he sits on the armrest of the chair.

"At another point of my life when I sang this song another person's face came to mind," she admits as she continues to look at their little boy. She feels him give her a squeeze to show to let her know that he understands.

"But now I don't see that face anymore," she says, feeling tears begin to fall down her cheeks but with a smile on her face.

"Now, I hear that song and instead I see three," she says standing up and walking towards the empty crib. She places a gentle kiss on their son's head and places him inside the crib.

"I see our little boy's face, seeing the doctor hold him up and place him on my chest, holding him for the first time and him looking up at me," she says, happy tears falling down her cheeks as she smiles and caresses her son's cheek. She slowly walks over to the crib next to the one she was looking into and sees her daughter sleeping peacefully in an identical way as she used to and smiles.

"I see our little girl's face as she was placed into your arms for the first time and you bringing her towards me and letting me hold her," she says as she gently kisses her daughter as well before turning to face him. She can tell that he's holding back tears of his own by this point.

"And I see yours in every single one of our firsts," she admits to him as she walks over to him. "I see your face when our children were first born and remember the pure love and adoration you had on it when you looked at me."

He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her before kissing her head as she leans her head against his chest.

"You had just given me the most amazing gifts, Rach, there is no other way I could have seen you at that moment," he whispers back.

"I see your face when I first told you I was pregnant, the happiness and bit of fear on it," she tells him and she feels him tense a little. "I know it was only because you were afraid of not being a good dad," she says as she rubs his back and feels him relax. "But you've been the best one that I could have chosen for my children," she reassures him as she pulls away.

"I see your face as I'm walking down the aisle," she says as she caresses his cheek. "After you asked me to marry you," she adds smiling. She watches as tears start to fall from his eyes. "I see your face after you first made love to me, after I told you I love you for the first time," she says with a bit of a laugh.

"But above all I still see that teenage boy who lowered that Lionel Richie book and talked to me for the first time," she says smiling and watches him smile back. "And lead me to sing what became our song."

" _ **I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I ever wanted and my arms are open wide,"**_ Jesse starts singing as she joins him

" _ **Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do. And I want to tell you so much…I love you,"**_ they both finish singing softly and smiling brightly at each other.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," she says back.


End file.
